


Civilized [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: Remus understand what it means to be human, because he isn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Civilized [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lupin Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950331) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Podfic of Copperbadge's short story, "Civilized." (Chapter 12 in the Lupin Stories.)

[Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Copperbadge/Civilized.m4b) (13 MB) ||| [MP3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Copperbadge/Civilized.mp3) (20.4 MB)

Length: 14 minutes 9 seconds


End file.
